To love me
by KujasGirl1
Summary: Pairing: No.9xPierce. Dies ist ein Slash Fanfic!! Pierce kommt in die Wüste um Aya zu helfen, doch es gibt da jemanden der schon auf ihn wartet.


Notiz: Also Leute fragt mich bitte nicht wie auch dieses ungewÃ¶hnliche Pairing gekommen bin!! Ich scheine den Drang danach zu haben, Fanfics Ã¼ber seltene Pairings zu schreiben. Ich hoffe das es euch gefÃ¤llt!! Leider gehÃ¶rt keiner der Charaktere mir. -.-  
  
  
  
To love me  
  
  
  
Pierce parkte sein Auto neben der Tankstelle von Dryfield. Nach Ayas letzter Meldung zu folge, muÃŸte sie hier sein. Er stieg aus und sah in die brÃ¼tende Sonne. Es war auf jeden Fall heiÃŸer als 40CÂ° und um ihm herum nur WÃ¼ste. Dazu war es noch Freitag nachmittag. Er konnte bestimmt etwas besseres tun, als an einem Freitag zu einer verlassenen WÃ¼stenstadt zu fahren. Aber Aya war sicherlich hier. Er wollte ihr helfen. Den er liebte sie. Pierce hatte schon oft versucht mit ihr richtig zu flirten. Hatte aber immer klÃ¤glich versagt. Sie schien sich nicht fÃ¼r ihn zu interessieren. Aufgeben wollte er, aber auf keinen Fall. Als Pierce ein paar Meter ging, sah er Ayas Wagen. Das Auto war kaum noch wiederzuerkennen, so beschÃ¤digt war es. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Pierce durchsuchte die Hotelzimmer, fand aber nirgendwo eine Spur von ihr. Immer wieder begegneten ihm hÃ¤ssliche und eklige aussehende Monster. Pierce muÃŸte oft flÃ¼chten, da er bald keine Munition fÃ¼r seine Pistole mehr hatte. Dann ging er in die zweite Etage des Hotels um nach Aya zu suchen. Als er in ein Hotelzimmer ging, sah er einige Sachen auf dem Bett liegen, die von ihr stammen konnten. Auf dem Bett lagen mehrere Waffen, Schutzkleidung und diverse Medikamenten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier auf sie warten? Sie wÃ¼rde bestimmt zurÃ¼ckkommen wenn sie etwas braucht. Es konnte aber auch gut mÃ¶glich sein, das sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Er war ja hierher gekommen um ihr zu helfen. Pierce nahm sich also ein leichtes Maschinengewehr, das auf dem Bett lag. Er nahm dazu noch einiges an Munition und ein paar Medikamenten mit. Er schrieb ihr auch einen Zettel, falls sie zu dem Hotelzimmer zurÃ¼ckkehren wÃ¼rde. Neu ausgerÃ¼stet machte Pierce sich auf den Weg um die Stadt nÃ¤her zu erkunden. Nach einer Weile kam er in ein Haus, das wohl eine Werkstatt war.  
  
"HÃ¤nde hoch!!", schrie eine Stimme von hinten.  
  
Erschrocken nahm Pierce die HÃ¤nde hoch und drehte sich langsam um. Er sah einen Ã¤lteren Mann, der mit einer Schrotflinte auf ihn zielte.  
  
"Bitte nicht schieÃŸen! Ich bin von M.I.T.F."  
  
"Schon wieder?"  
  
"Was meinen sie mit 'schon wieder?' Ist ihnen etwa eine junge Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren begegnet, die sagt das sie auch von M.I.T.F. ist?"  
  
"Sie meinen wohl Misses Brea."  
  
"Ja genau. Wissen sie wo sie ist?"  
  
"Ja, sie ist mit so einem Privatdetektiv in den Bunker gegangen, weil sie dort das Nest der Monster vermutet. Meine ganzen Warnungen hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Dort ist es nÃ¤mlich sehr gefÃ¤hrlich."  
  
"Aber dann ist Aya in Gefahr! Bitte sagen sie mir wie ich in den Bunker kommen."  
  
"Sind sie sich da sicher?"  
  
"Ja, bitte sagen sie es mir!"  
  
"Gut wenn sie meinen. Vor dem Haus haben sie bestimmt einen Brunnen bemerkt. Klettern sie ihn herunter und gehen dann nach rechts. Sie werden in den Bunker gelangen."  
  
"Vielen Dank."  
  
"Seien sie aber vorsichtig!", rief der alte Mann Pierce noch hinterher als er zum Brunnen hinaus ging.  
  
Pierce kletterte langsam den Brunnen hinab. Er war noch nie gut in Sport gewesen. Manche Frauen sagten ihm er seihe kein richtiger Mann, nur so schlechtes mittel maÃŸ. Pierce sah zwar richtig gut aus, aber das nÃ¼tzte ihm wenig den er wÃ¼rde in einer Beziehung eher passiv sein. MÃ¤nner sind aber die aktiven und Frauen die passiven in Beziehungen, das war sein Problem. Deshalb wollte wohl keine Frau nie eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Den er war sehr schÃ¼chtern und ergriff nie oder kaum die Iniziative. Vielleicht wollte Aya, deswegen nichts von ihm. Etwas verletzt von dem Gedanken ging er den Weg entlang. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er an einer MetalltÃ¼re an. Er drÃ¼ckte auf den Knopf neben ihr und sie ging auf. Als Pierce durch die TÃ¼r ging kam er in einen Raum, dessen WÃ¤nde aus Metall waren und ein kleiner See in der Mitte zu sehen war. PlÃ¶tzlich sprangen Monster aus dem See und griffen ihn an. Die Monster waren sehr stark und er hatte MÃ¼he sie mit seinem Maschinengewehr zu erledigen. SchlieÃŸlich hatte er aber doch alle sich im Raum befindenden Monster besiegt. Er wurde aber an dem rechten Arm verletzt. Die Wunde blutete stark und brannte fÃ¼rchterlich. Er riÃŸ ein Teil seiner Hose weg und Verband die Wunde mit dem StoffstÃ¼ck. Pierce sah einen Aufzug und ging zu ihm hin. Er wuÃŸte nicht in welchen Stock sich Aya vielleicht aufhalten wÃ¼rde und drÃ¼ckte einfach mal auf den Knopf auf dem B3 stand. Er ging in den Aufzug hinein, der schloÃŸ sich und fuhr in die von Pierce gewÃ¤hlte Ebene hinauf. Als sich der Aufzug wieder Ã¶ffnete, sah er sich erstmal vorsichtig um. Er konnte keine Monster entdeckten und so ging er in den Raum hinein. Es gab verschiedenen TÃ¼ren in dem Raum mit MetallwÃ¤nden. Pierce ging in die erste TÃ¼r hinein auf der 'Forschung' stand. Er kam in einen schmalen Gang. PlÃ¶tzlich fÃ¼hlte er sich so schwach. Mit aller MÃ¼he versuchte er noch nicht auf den Boden zu fallen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Pierce bemerkte das er aufgefangen wurde. Starke Arme hielten ihn. Es fÃ¼hlte sich wunderbar an. Als er hoch schaute sah er einen Mann. Er wollte dem Mann danken das er ihn aufgefangen hatte, wollte fragen wie er heiÃŸt und noch soviel mehr. Aber er war wie benommen und brachte nur ein paar leise Laute aus seinem Mund. An das letzte das Pierce sich noch erinnern konnte, war das er von dem Mann, der eine Maske auf seinem Gesicht hatte, fortgetragen wurde.  
  
Langsam Ã¶ffnete Pierce seine Augen. Er hatte solche Kopfschmerzen. Als hÃ¤tte er am gestrigen Abend zuviel getrunken und jetzt einen starken Kater. Er bemerkte das er auf einem Bett lag und neben ihm saÃŸ eine Frau auf einem Stuhl. Es war Aya. Er kannte diesen Raum. Es war das Hotelzimmer von ihr. UrplÃ¶tzlich kamen seine Erinnerungen zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Aya wo ist der Mann?"  
  
"Geht es dir gut Pierce? Welcher Mann meinst du?"  
  
"Na der, der mich aufgefangen und getragen hatte. Ich glaube ich bin ohnmÃ¤chtig geworden."  
  
"Ja, das warst du. Ich fand dich auf einem Bett liegen im Schlafraum des Bunkers."  
  
"Aha, aber der Mann..."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du dir das bloÃŸ nur eingebildet."  
  
"Nein! Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an ihn erinnern"  
  
"Gut. Wie sah er den aus?"  
  
"Mhh..er war auf jeden Fall grÃ¶ÃŸer wie ich. Er hatte eine Art MilitÃ¤rsuniform an und eine Maske auf dem Gesicht."  
  
"Eine Maske?!", Aya stand erschrocken auf.  
  
"Ja, eine Maske. Was hast du?"  
  
"Das kann nur dieser Typ sein, der sich selber Nr. 9 nennt. Seine Ziele sind noch unbekannt. Ich habe zweimal bis jetzt gegen ihn gekÃ¤mpft und immer wieder ist er mir entwischt. Er steht auf jeden Fall nicht auf unserer Seite."  
  
"Aber wieso hat er mich dann gerettet."  
  
"Was weiÃŸ ich. Du weiÃŸt ja auch nicht wieso du ohnmÃ¤chtig geworden bist, oder?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Es nÃ¼tzt nichts sich unnÃ¶tig darÃ¼ber Gedanken zu machen. Ruh dich noch ein biÃŸchen aus."  
  
Pierce bemerkte, das seine Wunde nicht mehr mit dem StoffstÃ¼ck verbunden war sondern mit einem richtigen Verband.  
  
"Aya?", sagte er als sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke, das du meine Wunde verbunden hast."  
  
"Das war ich nicht Pierce."  
  
"Aber wer war es dann?"  
  
Es war dunkel. Eine Gestalt saÃŸ in einem Raum auf einem Stuhl und hatte die Beine Ã¼berkreuzt auf dem Tisch liegen. Nur die vielen laufenden Monitoren erhellten den Raum.  
  
"Was sollen wieder diese Spielchen Nr. 9?", sagte eine zweite Gestalt die sich an die TÃ¼re des Raumes lehnte.  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ nicht was du meinst."  
  
Als die zweite Gestalt nÃ¤her in den Raum hinein kam, sah man das es ein Mann war, der einen sauberen Laborkittel anhatte.  
  
"Na, die Sache mit dem 'Jungen'. Du hattest deine geistigen KrÃ¤fte benutzt, damit er ohnmÃ¤chtig wird. Sonst machst du dir nicht solch eine MÃ¼he mit deinen Opfer."  
  
"Er gefÃ¤llt mir. Er hat sowas besonderes an sich, was unschuldiges. Du weiÃŸt ja wie sehr ich das mag."  
  
"Mir ist das ja im Grunde genommen egal was du machst Nr.9, aber vergiÃŸ nicht unser Vorhaben. Dies hat jetzt PrioritÃ¤t. Also las deine Spielchen, bis das vorbei ist."  
  
"Ich werde es mir noch Ã¼berlegen, Bowman.", sagte Nr.9 stand von dem Stuhl auf und ging lachend aus dem Raum.  
  
Pierce lag auf dem Bett und lieÃŸ die Szene wie er in die Arme des Mannes fiel immer wieder in Gedanken abspielen. Nr. 9 war sein Name. Nicht gerade originell. Es war bestimmt nur ein Deckname, er hatte bestimmt noch einen anderen. Pierce fragte sich plÃ¶tzlich warum er immer wieder an diesen Mann denken muÃŸte. Da Aya gesagt hatte er solle sich nicht soviele Gedanken darÃ¼ber machen, legte sich Pierce wieder ins Bett und schloÃŸ seine Augen. Es klopfte an der TÃ¼r.  
  
"Ja, herein."  
  
Ein gutaussehender junger Mann kam in das Zimmer.  
  
"Hi, wie gehts? Ich bin Kyle, Privatdetektiv. Mit Aya war ich im Bunker und wir haben dich dort gefunden."  
  
"Hi, ich bin Pierce. Mir gehts schon wieder besser."  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das Aya und ich noch mal in den Bunker gehen. Ich habe interessante Informationen bekommen, die uns weiterhelfen kÃ¶nnten."  
  
"Wartet. Ich komme mit."  
  
"KÃ¶nnen wir gehen Kyle?", sagte eine Stimme. Aya kam zu ihnen in das Hotelzimmer.  
  
"Ja, wir kÃ¶nnen gehen. Ich hole schonmal die Waffen aus dem Wagen.", meinte er und ging hinaus.  
  
"Hey, ich will mitkommen."  
  
"Das ist zu gefÃ¤hrlich Pierce. Du bist doch noch schwer geschwÃ¤cht. Wir versuchen sobald wie mÃ¶glich wiederzukommen und wenn was ist kannst du anrufen.", sagte die junge Frau und ging ohne weitere Worte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Pierce war wÃ¼tend. Wie konnte Aya nur sowas sagen. Er konnte auch mit Waffen umgehen und Monster tÃ¶ten wie die anderen beiden. Vielleicht nicht so gut, aber er konnte es. Zudem war er auch im Bunker gewesen. Er wuÃŸte wie gefÃ¤hrlich es dort war. Pierce wollte doch auch nur helfen. Und dieser Privatdetektiv. Sie verhielt sich wesentlich anders bei ihm, als mit Pierce. Aya und Kyle schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Sie wollten bestimmt auch alleine sein. Das machte ihn nur noch mehr wÃ¼tender.  
  
"Na toll ich sitze jetzt hier und lasse es zu das ein anderer mir Aya wegnimmt.", sagte er traurig zu sich selbst.  
  
Er hatte sich aber geschworen nicht so leicht aufzugeben. So beschloÃŸ er auch in den Bunker zu gehen. Pierce packte die nÃ¶tigen Sachen zusammen, die er brauchte und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Vorsichtig ging Pierce durch die GÃ¤nge des Bunkers. Ãœberall und zu jeder Zeit konnten wieder Monster auftauchen. Er Ã¶ffnete eine MetalltÃ¼re und kam in einen bekannten Raum. Es war wieder der Raum mit den vielen TÃ¼ren. Diesmal beschloÃŸ er lieber nicht in den Raum mit der Aufschrift 'Forschung' zu gehen. Pierce dachte sich zwar, das dieser Mann Ã¼berall auftauchen konnte, aber man weiÃŸ ja nie was noch so passieren mag. PlÃ¶tzlich hÃ¶rte er Schreie. Es hÃ¶rte sich nach Ayas Stimme an. Er rannte zu dem Kontrollraum und Ã¶ffnete die TÃ¼re. Pierce sah Aya auf den Boden liegen und ging schnell zu ihr hin.  
  
"Aya was hast du?", sagte er besorgt und kniete sich neben ihr.  
  
"Ich wurde an der Schulter verletzt. Aber Pierce du solltest doch im Hotelzimmer bleiben!"  
  
"Ich will nicht nur da sitze und nichts tuen!"  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich kam Kyle die TÃ¼re herein.  
  
"Ich habe Schreie gehÃ¶rt."  
  
Als er Aya sah rannte er zu ihr hin und stoÃŸ Pierce beiseite. Er nahm sie besorgt in die Arme.  
  
"Aya bist du schwer verletzt?"  
  
"Nein, es geht schon Kyle."  
  
Die beiden sahen sich vertrÃ¤umt in die Augen. Pierce sank auf den Boden. FÃ¼r ihn brach gerade eine Welt zusammen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und schaute auf den Metallboden. Ihm war zum weinen zumute. Es war einfach nicht fair! Er hatte Aya mehr verdient, als dieser bescheuerte Kyle!  
  
Doch dann fÃ¼hlte er sich auf einmal so wohl. Seine ganzen Sorgen und Probleme waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. MÃ¼de, schlÃ¤frig fÃ¼hlte er sich. Pierce bemerkte einen Schatten vor sich.  
  
"No. 9!!!", schrie Aya entsetzt.  
  
Pierce hÃ¶rte sie nicht schreien. Er sah auf und sah wieder diesen bekannten Mann. Der Mann mit der Maske streckte seine Hand nach Pierce aus.  
  
Aya schrie No. 9 an und Kyle nahm seine Pistole. Er zielte auf No. 9, doch der streckte seine andere Hand zu Kyle aus und erzeugte eine Lichtkugel in der HandflÃ¤che. Die Lichtkugel schoÃŸ zu Kyle und sie traf Kyle's Hand in der er die Pistole hielt.  
  
"Ahhh! So ein Mist!!", fluchte Kyle als er die Pistole fallen lieÃŸ.  
  
No.9 wandte sich wieder zu Pierce.  
  
"Komm zu mir.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme wÃ¤hrend er die ausgestreckte Hand zu Pierce hielt.  
  
"Nein! Pierce tu es nicht!", rief Aya.  
  
Sie und Kyle lagen beide auf dem Boden. Aya hielt ihre Schulter fest, aus der leicht Blut floÃŸ und Kyle seine blutverschmierte Hand. Beide konnten nichts mehr ausrichten. Sie konnten No. 9 nicht mehr hindern, was auch immer er vorhatte.  
  
Pierce bemerkte zwar das Aya und Kyle ihren Mund bewegten, aber er hÃ¶rte nicht was sie sagten. Ihm war es egal. Alles war ihm egal, nur nicht dieser Mann vor ihm. Er sah zu dem Mann hoch und streckte ihm auch langsam die Hand entgegen.  
  
No.9 nahm Pierce Hand und half im hoch auf die Beine. Pierce war so mÃ¼de und fiel wieder in die Arme des Mannes.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm vor No.9?? Lass ihn aus dem Spiel!", rief Aya verÃ¤rgert.  
  
"Ich interessiere mich fÃ¼r ihn, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
  
No.9 streichelte leicht Pierces Kopf. Pierce hielt vertrÃ¤umt hin. Er lag in No.9's Armen und hatte die Augen zur HÃ¤lfte geschlossen. Er zeigte kein Zeichen, das er No.9 nicht mochte. Ayas Augen weiteten sich etwas.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten??", sagte sie scharf.  
  
"Was das zu bedeuten hat?", fragte No.9 und lÃ¤chelte fies.  
  
"Ja!!"  
  
"Ich werde ihm seine Unschuld nehmen."  
  
"Du Perversling!!"  
  
No.9 fing an zu lachen. Aya war auÃŸer sich vor Wut.  
  
"Pierce, willst du zu Aya zurÃ¼ck?", fragte No.9 ihn leise und fuhr mit einer Hand leicht Ã¼ber Pierce's Lippen.  
  
"Nein....ich..will nicht.", antwortete Pierce schwach.  
  
"Siehst du Aya, da hast du den Beweis.", sagte No.9 und nahm Pierce richtig in die Arme und trug ihn weg.  
  
"Du Mistkerl!!! Ich werde dich tÃ¶ten!!!", rief Aya als er Pierce aus dem Raum trug.  
  
Man hÃ¶rte nur ein fieses Lachen durch den Raum hallen.  
  
Ein Mann saÃŸ auf einer metallischen Bank in einer groÃŸen Halle. Sie war angenehm kÃ¼hl. Die WÃ¤nde bestanden aus riesigen Glasfenster. Er sah aus den Fenstern raus und erfreute sich Ã¼ber die wunderschÃ¶ne grÃ¼ne Landschaft. Man hÃ¶rte VÃ¶gel zwitschern von drauÃŸen. Eine TÃ¼re ging auf und No.9 kam mit dem schlafenden Pierce in den HÃ¤nden herein. Der Mann schweifte seinen Blick zu den beiden.  
  
"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst die Spielerei fÃ¼r eine Weile lassen No.9?!"  
  
Man merkte an dem Ton des Mannes, das er sehr verÃ¤rgert war, das No.9 jemanden mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Reg dich ab Bowman."  
  
No.9 ging zu Bowman und der begutachtete Pierce.  
  
"Ist der kleine den nicht sÃ¼ÃŸ, Bowman?"  
  
Bowman setzte sich wieder auf die Bank.  
  
"Du machst ja eh was du willst. Pass aber auf das dir dieser junge Mann nicht irgendwie entwischt! Niemand darf von diesem Projekt hier etwas wissen!! Zudem sind hier in dem Forschungsbunker noch eine Frau und ein anderer Mann anwesend."  
  
"Das weiÃŸ ich. Die zwei werden, aber bestimmt nicht ohne Pierce den Bunker wieder verlassen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde die zwei spÃ¤ter eliminieren und zwar vor den Augen meines kleinen Schatzes hier.", sagte No.9 und grinste.  
  
Bowman schÃ¼ttelte nur seufzend den Kopf. Er schaute auf die Uhr.  
  
"Gut. Ich gehe wieder an die Arbeit. Bis spÃ¤ter dann."  
  
Bowman erhob sich von der Bank und ging zu einer TÃ¼re heraus.  
  
"Aya, lass uns gehen.", sagte Kyle der neben der jungen Frau lief.  
  
"Du kannst ja gehen wenn du willst!"  
  
Monster tauchten auf und Aya machte sich bereit Parasite Energy anzuwenden. Kyle nahm sein Maschinengewehr und feuerte auf die zukommenden Monster. Mit einem gewaltigen Inferno beendete Aya den Kampf. Sie ging weiter durch den Flur. Kyle rannte ihr schnell hinterher.  
  
"Aya versteh doch! Ich hoffe es zwar nicht, aber dieser Mann hat Pierce bestimmt schon lÃ¤ngst getÃ¶tet. Du hast ja auch gesehen wie stark er ist. Wir sind beide verletzt. Wir kÃ¶nnten ihn bestimmt nicht besiegen!"  
  
Aya blieb plÃ¶tzlich stehen.  
  
"Halt jetzt endlich mal die Klappe, oder geh! Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht ohne Pierce hier rausgehen! Ich kann Pierce nicht im Stich lassen. Er wÃ¼rde sowas auch nie tun. Und ich glaube nicht das No.9 Pierce schon getÃ¶tet hat."  
  
"Du hast ja Recht Aya. Es tut mir leid, das ich so dumm gedacht habe. Ich mache mir nunmal groÃŸe Sorgen um dich, da du verletzt bist."  
  
"Das wird schon wieder Kyle. Meine Parasite Energy wird die Wunde bald heilen und danach kann ich deine Hand heilen."  
  
Sie nahm zÃ¤rtlich Kyle's verwundende Hand und streichelte sie. Kyle nahm Aya in die Arme.  
  
"Aya ich..."  
  
"Kyle...."  
  
Sie kÃ¼ssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
Pierce wachte erschrocken auf. Er schwitze am ganzen KÃ¶rper.  
  
"Hattest du einen sÃ¼ÃŸen Alptraum?", sagte eine Stimme.  
  
Pierce sah das neben ihm wieder dieser Mann namens No.9 saÃŸ. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das er in einem ihm unbekannten Raum war. Unendlich viele schÃ¶ne Kissen waren Ã¼ber dem Boden des Raumes verteilt. Pierce und No.9 saÃŸen auf den Kissen. Es fÃ¼hlte sich wunderbar an. Die WÃ¤nde des Raumes waren aus Glas. Als Pierce hinaus sah, sah er eine wunderschÃ¶ne Tropenlandschaft. Es war sehr exotisch und romantisch.  
  
"Ã„hhm...ich.", stotterte Pierce.  
  
Bei dem Anblick von No.9 bekam er kein Wort heraus. Pierce fÃ¼hlte, das sein Herz wie wild schlug. Er spÃ¼rte so ein unbeschreibliches GefÃ¼hl in sich.  
  
"Sei doch nicht so schÃ¼chtern."  
  
No.9 lÃ¤chelte und streichelte sanft Pierce's Wange. Pierce war ganz verlegen. No.9 lehnte sich etwas vor und gab Pierce einen langen Zungenkuss. Nach einer Weile brach No.9 dann wieder den Kuss und schaute Pierce tief in die Augen.  
  
"Sag mir. Wurdest du schon einmal so gekÃ¼sst?"  
  
Pierce wurde ganz rot und schaute verlegen weg.  
  
"Nein.."  
  
"Hat es dir gefallen?"  
  
"Ich.."  
  
Pierce wuÃŸte nicht wie er es sagen sollte. Der Kuss war unglaublich gewesen. Er war noch nie so gut gekÃ¼sst worden und es hatte sich noch nie so gut angefÃ¼hlt. SchlieÃŸlich nickte er als BestÃ¤tigung.  
  
"Gut.", sagte No.9 grinsend.  
  
No.9 legte Pierce wieder auf die Kissen und beugte sich Ã¼ber ihn. Sie schauten sich lange tief in die Augen. PlÃ¶tzlich wurde Pierce rÃ¶tlich im Gesicht und schaute verlegen weg.  
  
"Liebling, du bist bestimmt noch unschuldig, habe ich Recht?"  
  
Pierce's Augen weideten sich etwas. Er erschreckte sich Ã¼ber die Frage von No.9.  
  
"Unschuldig?", stammelte Pierce als Antwort.  
  
"Ja.", flÃ¼sterte No.9 in Pierce Ohr.  
  
Pierce bemerkte wie sein Herz immer wilder schlug. Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
"Was meinst du mit unschuldig?"  
  
"Das weiÃŸt du doch mein Liebling. Du hast bestimmt noch keinen durch deine Ã–ffnung gelassen. Nicht wahr?"  
  
No.9 streichelte sanft durch Pierce's Haare. Er entfernte das Haargummi von Pierce's Haaren und die blonden schulterlangen Haare waren jetzt offen.  
  
"Deine blonden Haare sind ein sehr schÃ¶ner Kontrast zu den schwarzen Kissen.", sagte No.9 leise.  
  
Sie lagen beide eine Weile lang so da. Pierce war noch nie so aufgeregt in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen.  
  
"Ja, ich bin noch unschuldig.", sagte Pierce schlieÃŸlich.  
  
Er schaute immer noch No.9 nicht an. WÃ¼rde er es tun, wÃ¼rde sein Herz noch wilder schlagen als jetzt.  
  
"Ich wuÃŸte es doch.", grinste No.9.  
  
Pierce mochte No.9 seit er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Doch er war sich noch im unklaren. War dies Liebe was er empfand? WÃ¼rde dieser Mann, No.9, der so plÃ¶tzlich in sein Leben getretten ist, das gleiche fÃ¼r ihn fÃ¼hlen? Er wuÃŸte es nicht und das machte ihm Angst. Doch er hatte sich so sehr einen Partner wie No.9 gewÃ¼nscht. Er traute sich dann wieder in die Augen von No.9 zu schauen.  
  
"Wirst du mein erster sein?"  
  
Pierce hatte lange mit sich gekÃ¤mpft um ihn dies zu sagen. No.9 lÃ¤chelte leicht.  
  
"Wenn du willst werde ich dein erster und dein letzter sein, mein Liebling."  
  
-Ich wÃ¼rde dir aber trotzdem nie eine Wahl lassen. Aber gut das du es freiwillig willst. Ich wÃ¼rde deinem schÃ¶nen KÃ¶rper nicht so gerne Gewalt antun-, dachte sich No.9 noch.  
  
No.9 beugte sich dann zu Pierce runter und sie kÃ¼ssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
Aya und Kyle fuhren mit einem Aufzug in das 6. UntergeschoÃŸ hinunter. Sie hatten den ganzen Forschungsbunker nach Pierce abgesucht mit Ausnahme des letzten Untergeschosses. Als sie aus dem Aufzug ausstiegen, hÃ¶rte sie schon von weitem VÃ¶gel zwitschern. Beide gingen Hand in Hand den gang entlang bis sie in eine riesige Halle kamen. Die Fenster der Halle waren aus Glas und wenn man aus den Fenster sah, sah man eine grÃ¼ne Tropenlandschaft. Aya schaute auf eine Karte, die dort in der NÃ¤he war.  
  
"Wir sind in der Neo Ark.", sagte sie.  
  
"Hier irgendwo muÃŸ Pierce sein, Aya."  
  
Sie nickte. PlÃ¶tzlich durchfuhr sie ein ungutes GefÃ¼hl.  
  
Pierce lag erschÃ¶pft in den Armen von No.9. Beide atmeten heftig und schwitzen stark. Pierce hatte die Augen geschlossen. Nach einer beruhigte sich No.9's Atem.  
  
"Und wie fandest du es, mein Liebling?"  
  
"SchÃ¶n.", sagte Pierce leise und etwas verlegen. Er hatte ein kleines LÃ¤cheln auf seinen Lippen. Doch plÃ¶tzlich war das LÃ¤cheln verschwunden.  
  
"No.9."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Bitte sei ehrlich, magst du mich?"  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich, mein Liebling. Ich liebe dich.", sagte No.9 ernst, fing aber an zu lachen in seinen Gedanken.  
  
Pierce war erleichtert Ã¼ber diese Antwort.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er und kuschelte sich glÃ¼cklich an No.9.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich hÃ¶rte man ein klingeln. No.9 stand auf und ging zu den KleidungsstÃ¼cken von ihm und Pierce, die auf einem Haufen lagen. Er nahm ein Handy aus der Tasche und nahm ab.  
  
"Sie sind beide in der Neo Ark, No.9.", sagte eine Stimme.  
  
"Gut Bowman.", antwortete er kurz und legte auf.  
  
"Wer war das?", fragte Pierce.  
  
"Ein guter Freund von mir. Ich geh kurz mal weg. Keine Angst ich komme bald wieder."  
  
"Okay, ich werde warten."  
  
No.9 zog sich an, ging zu Pierce und gab ihm einen flÃ¼chtigen Kuss.  
  
"Bis dann, mein Liebling."  
  
"Bis dann."  
  
Als No.9 zur TÃ¼re hinaus gegangen war, legte Pierce sich wieder auf die warmen und weichen Kissen. Mit einem sÃ¼ÃŸen LÃ¤cheln schloÃŸ er schlieÃŸlich seine Augen und fing von sich und No.9 an zu trÃ¤umen.  
  
Grinsend ging No.9 durch die GÃ¤nge. Wenn er Aya und Kyle eliminiert hat, dann wird ihm nichts und niemanden mehr von seinem Pierce trennen. 


End file.
